This invention relates generally to underwater diving apparatus and more particularily to a mouth mask to accomodate a microphone for underwater communication.
In the past, it has been well known to mount a diver's respirator on a mouthpiece which has teethpieces which are engaged between the diver's teeth to hold it in place. However, both the mouth piece and the teethpieces are in the diver's mouth, and the waterproof seal is between the mouthpiece and the inside of the diver's lips. An example of this is seen in Curtin U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,229. A similar arrangement providing for underwater communication between two divers is shown in European Patent Publication No. 0 122 878 to Gross filed Apr. 2, 1984. Disadvantages of this arrangement are that it is difficult to speak with the mouthpiece in the mouth and the air supply is interrupted if the mouthpiece is taken out of the mouth.
It is also known to provide a diver's mask with a microphone which is held in place in front of the diver's mouth by an elastic headstrap which extends around the back of the head of the diver. One example of this is shown in the Divecomm Model USC - 101 Communicator brochure. While this provides improved communication, the position of the headstrap is uncomfortable and it is inconvenient, particularly in association with another mask to cover the eyes.